An Awkward Acquaintance
by allhailhanna
Summary: Prince Hans is quite taken with Princess Anna, and it seems she feels the same way; which is good, because otherwise their first encounter would have turned out far more awkward indeed. In-universe variation of the meet-cute.


"Princess? My lady!" He looks startled, instantly dropping to one knee in a bow before her, mirroring the way he wished anyone would greet him upon hearing he was a prince instead of asking "which one?" Bowing his head from her also serves to hide the red flush brought to his cheeks from humiliation. Of course he already screwed up. There goes any plans of landing the _queen_, if he's already nearly run over the princess.

Hans feels a pressure lifted from the back of the rowboat, eyes widening as he realizes the vessel is pitching forward. He reaches out for the princess as quickly as he can, one hand gripping the side of the boat while the other supports her back so she doesn't fall against the edge or into the water.

"Oh, um…"

"Hi. Again." So close to his face, the princess's bright eyes looked right into Hans's, overwhelming him with trust. Nothing matters but this, right now. Something brushes his neck suddenly and he realizes it was Princess Anna's knuckles as she let go of his shirt, to which she had been clinging. He glances down, gathering that he actually wants to be clung to and is disappointed that has stopped. "This is awkward—waaAH!"

Now wrapping his arm entirely around the princess's waist, Hans braces himself for impact as the boat tips forward even more, nose of it plunging into the water. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, instantly aware of the princess's hands clinging to the back of his jacket collar.

The arm clutching the side of the boat is now soaked in briny water, Hans's white glove clinging to his hand uncomfortably. He winces as he feels the water soaking into the bottom of his shirt, and the top of his pants.

And the princess squinches her eyes shut to fend off the water dripping from her bangs, her bare shoulders tense as a sudden breeze blows across the droplets on them. Saltwater sputtering from her pouty pink lips, she shakes her head, lifting her hips up suddenly and glaring at the bottom of the boat. It's only when she does this that Hans realizes his knee is between her legs.

"I am so sorry!" His grip on her eases immediately, but as he gets on his knees to back off, the boat rocks and he again reaches out to steady her.

"No, nono, it's fine, I'm…yeah." She's clinging to the boat on her own now, tentatively easing herself up to a proper sitting position. Her eyebrows flicker from the water to Hans's face, to his chest, to his pants and then quickly beyond Hans's shoulder. Hans looks back. There on the dock is his faithful steed, seemingly laughing at him across the water.

"Sitron! _Bad_ horse!"

"No, it's okay," she insists, again refusing to blame anyone in this situation. "He was just startled. Ohh…" She scowls down at the top of her dress, velvety black fabric shining with wetness.

Relaxing his shoulders with a sigh, Hans takes off his damp glove and shrugs off the jacket, tugging loose his cravat. "If you'll allow me, princess. I…just…I mean, stop me if this is uncomfortable…" Tentatively, he holds out the silky accessory, slowly reaching toward her bared shoulders.

"Hm? Oh, no, that's fine," she insists, letting him dab away the salty water. She tilts her head to the side, allowing him to dry off one side of her neck and then the other, and then pushes her chest forward.

The prince's hand stalls. "Uh…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…uhm." The tips of his ears are bright red, his green eyes taking sudden interest in the fjord. She waits for a moment, anticipating his hands on her again, but then realizes how very improper this situation is already and how much moreso it would be for him to handle her breasts at all. With another stuttered apology, Anna takes the cravat from his hand and wipes away the rest of the water herself. She's very thorough, dipping the fabric into the crevice of her breasts, partly to actually dry off and partly because it just feels really good.

Hans's eyes do not leave the water but he can see everything out of the corner of them. He wills himself not to look, but it's an incredible chore. She seems so open, content to dry off one of her most intimate places in front of a perfect stranger. Really, the only reason he wants to look is out of pure curiosity.

Or maybe he hopes she's careless enough to bring down the neckline of that gown enough to—His eyes drop to his pants. Not here, not right now.

"I'm done. You can look now, I guess." She holds the dampened cloth out to him and he looks from it to her, salty air passing through his lips as they slack open. He will never be able to wear that thing again after thinking of where it's been.

Closing his mouth and shaking his head', Hans insists, "Keep it. It's yours. An…apology gift, or something."

Charmed, she laughs, her eyes closing and head ducking as she bites her lip. "Well, then, apology accepted, Prince Hans."

He shivers imperceptibly, turning his head and leaning back on the heels of his feet to figure if it isn't too far to swim back. There are no oars on this boat, conveniently, but if he can get back to the dock and perhaps get a rope to tow her back in…well, it's not like the water hasn't already ruined his attire…

"Oh! Your—you're wet, too," she notices. "All over your shirt and…um…your pants."

"Hmh, I know. I can feel it—wait." He hurriedly looks down to his trousers, which are indeed wet enough to cling to him and, thus, incredibly revealing. "Oh boy." In a flurry of panic, he grabs his white jacket from where he had hung it on the side of the boat and stuffs it between his legs, wishing he could die right now. "I'm so sorry…"

"What? Don't apologize, you didn't have any control over it," she insists. "Go ahead and dry off. I won't watch."

Of course, that statement only causes Hans to imagine her watching as he dabs and rubs at the wet crotch of his pants; a mental image which he finds damnably arousing.

"Not looking," she says, sure enough with her head turned away and her petite hands over her eyes. "Go ahead."

Well, if she insists.

He presses the dry arm of the jacket to his upper thigh to soak up the water there. The pressure feels too good for this situation, but for some reason, Hans feels that if he stops now and she sees he still isn't dry she might just take over and dry him off herself.

Well great. Heart pumping furiously now, Hans tugs his collar loose and tries to hurry things up, drying off the rest of his pants with the same method. God help him, he's hard beneath his own hand and squeezing himself in the presence of a _princess_. And he can hold back a moan just fine, but he can't stop this deep sigh of relief as he lets his fingers curl around the hard shape beneath the fabric.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and he thinks she's turned to face him, a shock of terror running through him. But she has kept her word not to look. "Are you hurt or something? I mean we did hit the water pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm, just…" His breathing hitches. He hasn't moved his hand, damn him. "I'm fine."

She's so pretty, sitting there in the front of the boat, faithfully covering her virgin eyes with her hands. She's leaning lazily. Hans can see her legs tucked up behind her, and better yet, the pop of her hip as she sits in such a position. The black part off her dress really accentuates how small her waist is, exaggerating the ratio between that and her hips. Here bare shoulders glow in the summer sun.

He's only half-aware of his hand slipping under the jacket. Now the light stroking is more deliberate. He'll stop in a second. Just a second. Just—"Nnh…"

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" She spreads her fingers and takes a peek at him, and her eyes widen. "You're injured, aren't you? You don't have to be embarrassed just 'cause it's _down_ _there_. Really, I understand."

He forces himself to smile, certain it looks pained. "You're not one's typical princess, are you."

There's something in her smile that goes beyond flattered by such a statement, and it has something to do with sentimentality, but she doesn't linger on that and instead leans forward. "I'm not a nurse or anything but I wanna see if I can help."

"What? Oh! No, really, it's fine, I insist—uh!" She's already pulled away the jacket and Hans's groping hand flies to his thigh, but then back to his hardened self in order to cover up. He feels he'll faint from embarrassment and yet this situation is still arousing.

She gasps, looking worried. "Oh my gosh!"

"No, look, it's not—ugh…" He covers his face with the still-gloved hand, wondering if he should just roll with her misconception and suggest that a dip in the cool fjord might bring down the swelling. Somehow, that thought is more embarrassing. "It's not an injury. It's a perfectly normal thing that…happens and it'll go away soon. I hope."

"What do you mean 'I hope?'"

"Just forget it, please."

"What do you mean by normal? That's never happened to me."

"I would appreciate if you would drop the subject—"

"No, whatever it is is making you sound like you're in serious pain. Can't you just tell me? As a friend." She seems startled by her own words and shies back. "I mean…I mean, I know we just met and all, but you're nice. I trust you already."

Hans can't tell if this is some kind of twisted joke. His brothers, with whom he has lived for most of his life, can't be bothered to trust him and suddenly this strange princess with either no knowledge of sexual boundaries or no care for them is willing to trust him in a matter of five minutes. "I…you do?"

She nods, combing her fingers through the front of her wet hair. "Yep! So that makes you my firs—my friend. And friends tell. I think."

"I—well okay." Shifting uncomfortably but still keeping his bulge hidden, he takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm telling you this…uh, men have a couple of things that women don't have…"

"I'm aware of that much."

"Right. Um, and…_this_ happens to aforementioned things when, uh, when a man finds someone…physically pleasing."

She looks confused. God have mercy on his soul if he has to explain more. "Physically—oh, wait. Is—oh. _Oh_. Does this mean…you think I'm pretty?"

He sighs a chuckle. "Yes, I do find you very pretty, Princess. But this is a little more than that. I guess instead of 'physically' I should have said…sexually."

For a long minute, the only thing the two can hear is the water gently lapping at the sides of the boat.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm…just, just curious," she says, biting her lip again. Her knees are closed, hands pressed together between them. "How does…it feel for you?"

"Uh?"

"Like…hot? And kind of…tingly, I guess, but in a good way?" She must notice his discomfort because she immediately backtracks. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be asking about all this."

Not wishing for her to feel awkward, he opens his big dumb mouth again. "No, it's okay. What you described is kind of accurate. Less intense, but—"

"'Cause that's what I'm feeling right now except I don't have the same, uh, outward signs…"

He decides he must have landed in an alternate dimension, or that perhaps she was the devil in the deceptively innocent form of a young woman. Either way, this moment is riddled with temptation, from their awkward sexual tension to her unabashed disclosure to the fact that they are completely alone in a confined space. The nearest actual people are too far away to notice two dorks in a boat, each focused on being the first to get through the palace gates.

In the time it takes for Hans to process this, Anna has had a revelation. "Does this mean—does this mean we're meant to have sex with each other? Are we meant to be?"

"Um, I don't think that's how it works. We just…are…very attracted to each other. And you trust me, and we've both ended up alone in a—" He'd never given fate this much consideration. "You know what, Princess? You may actually be right."

She looks terrified.

"I—or you could be wrong. It's fine. Let's just…get back to shore…"

"I trust you."

His heart skips a beat. "You've said that."

"I trust…" She takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm supposed to expect, but I trust you to take care of me while we…while we do this."

"Oh, right now?"

She nods slowly and it's decision time. The right thing would be to convince her to wait and to get to know her first. But the easy thing would be to take care of both of their problems at the same time, in the privacy of their own little boat.

He leans back, resting his arms on the back of the boat, calmed by the gentle rocking beneath him. "Well, then…" It's almost automatic how smoothly he bares himself, hardened cock bobbing out into the cool morning air. The princess is fascinated. Blushing, he holds out his gloved hand to her, and she takes it. "Come forward and I'll show you how."

He's glad she doesn't ask how he knows what to do, instead just obediently spreading her legs as he pulls apart the two halves of her underwear. Truth be told, he is not the most virtuous prince, as can be suspected by the expert confidence with which he strokes her hot, virginal pussy to spread the wetness. This isn't the first time a woman has whimpered into his ear, fists wrinkling his shirt.

This is, however, the first time he feels guilty for teasing a poor, needy girl's clitoris with the tip of his cock and the first time he feels ashamed of the sinful way his lips and tongue toy with her collarbone. At the same time, it doesn't feel like he _shouldn't_ be slowly working one finger into her while his other hand strokes her back assuringly. It feels right how she whines into his ear when he's pushed himself in to the second knuckle, and when he touches the tip of another finger to her to warn her.

"Relax," he whispers, nuzzling her ear with his nose. "It won't hurt if you relax."

"I trust you," she says weakly, fingers tracing idly through the red hair on his bared forearms. He feels her warm breath as her face nuzzles into his neck.

Spreading his two fingers gently apart inside of her, he pays attention for her protest, but it doesn't come. He spreads them more and she moans pleasuredly. Bringing his fingers back together, he withdraws them, sliding his hand along her inner thigh and then hipbone until it rests on the back of her thigh. With a squeeze, he tells the trembling princess, "I'm going to put my cock inside of you now."

The words cause her to relax, as though she's been waiting to hear them for years, and he slowly brings her hips down until she envelops him.

This is the greatest something like this has ever felt to Hans. It may as well be his first time. He closes his eyes and lets his voice rumble, taking more control with one hand tugging down the top of her dress enough to expose those teasing breasts. He kisses each of them sweetly before sucking on one nipple, and Anna's thighs are quivering. "You…mm. You can start to move if you're feeling comfortable enough."

She nods, already panting, and moves her hips back and forth with a stutter of breath. "Oh, Hans."

He rewards such a needy prayer of his name with a kiss to her neck, to which she responds with another breath of his name. She's learned now that it feels good to move up and down, the boat now rocking more intensely from side to side. The fear of potentially tipping over adds more of a thrill to this already scandalous outdoor sex. Hans's hand pushes against her back, squishing her breasts against his chest as the kissing on her neck escalates to biting.

Hans can't believe he's giving any thought to her "meant to be" idea but this really just feels _so _right. As awkward as their interaction has been up to this point, the sex is quite honestly coming along flawlessly; it's like she knows just when to tighten around him and just when to try to take him to his base. In turn, he seems to have hit every sweet spot on her neck and collar bone; either that or she's a very sensitive girl. Either way, it's making her moan beautifully. She doesn't make a show of it and she's not too quiet; the mewls and startled gasps flow from her alongside dark, low moans and needy whimpers.

When Anna leans one hand on the edge of the boat for stability, Hans realizes she's close. So is he, but if this is her first time, she'll still finish a fair time sooner than himself.

"Hold on, Anna," he whispers, touching his nose to the side of her neck as he slows down his thrusts, grabbing her hip to keep her from finishing herself off.

"It feels so good…"

"I know." He pulls out of her, still hidden under her skirt as he wraps his hand around his length and strokes fast. It's not nearly as good as being inside of her.

"Why—why'd you stop?"

He kisses the dip of her clavicle to reward her patience. "Ju-ust give me a—ooh. Oh…all right I'm back…"

He presses his forehead tight to her neck as he enters her again. Oh, she's so wet and _so _hot. It'll only be a few more thrusts. The princess is nearly hyperventilating with so many gasps and sighs and as soon as Hans can feel his edge coming on, he rubs her clit quickly with his middle finger and she shouts, constricting and throbbing around him. He moves his hand to her hip just to hold on. She jerks her hips wildly, leaning into him, and suddenly, with a falling sensation and a twinge of fear, the two feel cold water surrounding them.

Disoriented by the sudden darkness, Anna calls Hans's name a little more loudly than necessary once she comes up for air under the boat. He reaches out to her to hold her up, one hand pressed against the floor of the boat to keep his head from bumping it as he treads water. "It's okay, I've got you," he says. "We just flipped over. Can you swim?"

"N-nuh uh."

"You'll just have to trust me, then."

"I already do."

"Okay," he says, turning her so she's side by side with him. "Hold your breath and don't try to fight me. I'm going to pull you with me."

She nods, breath already paused.

Ducking under the water, Hans swims forward under the lip of the boat, deflating a little with frustration as he watches his nice white jacket sink to the bottom of the fjord. Once on the light side, he pushes Anna into the air first. She grabs for the bottom of the boat and rests on it, Hans kicking his legs as he slings one arm over the boat.

"You okay?" he laughs.

She shakes her head but then nods, laughing as well. "That was, um. That was awkward. Not that the sex was awkward. That was amazing. You're amazing. I—oh."

He's just realized he was kind of staring. Dazedly, like he was looking at a sopping-wet angel from heaven, a stupid grin on his face. He shakes his head and blinks. "Thank you. Um…that…you did great as well. I'm sorry it ended up like this."

"Not your fault," she dismisses. "We can try again another time, right? Because if that was the only time I'll ever get to do that in my life, I might actually cry."

"Well then we can definitely do that again," he says, face heating right up. "First, though, we should get back on land…"

"Right."

He's still not certain that actually happened. He probably hallucinated the whole thing. He's probably asleep on the ship or something and came all over his sheets. No, though, this feels real enough. He'll take it. He'll take the strange, beautiful girl who trusts him without reason. Right now, he decides, it's all he really wants.


End file.
